


BEATS (Jihan)

by Rabbitshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitshu/pseuds/Rabbitshu
Summary: Tras perder a su novio a causa de una enfermedad terminal, Yoon Jeonghan se ve atrapado en un mundo sin sentido, lo único que lo mantiene con vida es saber que el corazón de Jisoo late en el cuerpo de alguien más a petición suya.Años más tarde, dispuesto a superar la pérdida, Jeonghan decide buscar a la persona que recibió el corazón de Jisoo para escucharlo por última vez antes de cerrar ese ciclo y comenzar a vivir de nuevo; no obstante, la gran sorpresa comienza cuando la persona en cuestión es Joshua Hong, un extranjero idéntico a su novio fallecido, pero contrario a su cariñoso amor eterno, Joshua es un joven rebelde, con una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya y sin muchas ganas de enamorarse.¿Qué será de la vida de Yoon Jeonghan a partir de ese momento?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan





	1. PRÓLOGO

El cuarto número 36 de aquel hospital en Seúl se encontraba en completo silencio, excepto por los sollozos de cierto chico que, sosteniendo la mano del joven recostado en la cama, lloraba con todo el sentimiento que su corazón le permitía. 

—Por favor no llores.—Dijo con voz débil el joven que reposaba bajo las blancas sábanas. 

—No me dejes.—Imploró el chico de rubios cabellos.—Por favor...

—Hannie... yo te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?—Preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar los suaves dedos del chico. 

El aludido apenas asintió. 

—Entonces, si es así, promete que vivirás bien, que comerás a tus horas y que no dejarás de asistir a clases. Quiero que ingreses a la universidad, te titules y consigas el trabajo de tus sueños, quiero que cumplas todas las metas que escribiste en tu diario. 

—No puedo cumplir eso, yo no podría vivir sin ti. No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. 

—Por favor no me digas eso, yo quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que estarás bien. A donde quiera que vaya, observaré cómo lo haces y ten por seguro que estaré muy orgulloso de ti. Nadie es tan perfecto como mi Hannie, de eso estoy seguro.

—Yo necesito que estés a mi lado para poder cumplir todas mis metas, porque todas ellas te incluyen a ti.—El joven se quejo aún entre sollozos. 

—No, cielo. Tú no mereces detener tu vida por mi culpa.—Dijo el chico antes de comenzar a toser fuertemente logrando preocupar al joven que aún sostenía sus manos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese detener la inminente despedida.—Jeonghan, corazón; no me queda mucho tiempo, ambos lo sabemos. Sólo quiero que me prometas esto para que pueda irme tranquilo. 

El llanto de Jeonghan se volvió más fuerte, ya no eran sólo sollozos, ahora eran gritos de dolor, de un corazón roto. 

—Te lo prometo.—Dijo finalmente titubeando, era imposible formular frases completas debido al llanto incesante.—Te lo prometo, amor.—Dijo de nuevo y el chico sonrió. 

—Gracias Hannie. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre estaré contigo a donde quiera que vaya y que estaré esperándote para cuando estés listo para partir. Vive bien y conoce a alguien, aún eres joven y tienes todo un futuro brillante por delante. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz. 

Jeonghan asintió tratando de sonreír lo mejor posible.

—Te amo, Jisoo. Nunca podré amar a nadie como lo hago contigo. 

—Te amo más, mi Hannie. Hasta mi último aliento. 

Jeonghan se acercó a Jisoo y casi con prisa besó sus labios que recibieron a los suyos húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas.   
Fue un beso fugaz pero con un inmenso significado, sus labios se amoldaron juntos como lo habían hecho durante los últimos años, y, tal y como estaba destinado, los movimientos del chico sobre la cama cesaron. 

Jeonghan levantó su rostro y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver los ojos cerrados de Jisoo y sus labios que poco a poco iban palideciendo aún más. 

Otro grito de dolor inundó la habitación y, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que ocurría alrededor, sus ojos se cerraron igualmente antes de desvanecerse en el suelo. 

~~

Luces blancas impactaron con su rostro, logrando así que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse solamente para encontrarse a sí mismo recostado en la cama de una habitación con fondo de paredes y hecho blanco. 

—Jisoo...

—Jeonghan, cielo.—Dijo una mujer acercándose a él enseguida.—Que bueno que despertaste. 

—Mamá... Jisoo se ha ido.—Jeonghan dijo una vez que logró asimilar en dónde se encontraba e inevitablemente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. 

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.—Afirmó la mujer antes de romperse en llanto junto a su hijo quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

Lloraron juntos por un buen rato, abrazándose y tratando de protegerse de alguna manera de aquel dolor. 

—Su corazón... él quería que alguien más tuviera su corazón.—Jeonghan dijo una vez que logró controlarse.

—Y así será, cariño, sus padres se harán cargo de que su petición se cumpla.—Prometió la mujer.—Jisoo siempre fue un chico amable, fue algo muy lindo de su parte; y Jeonghan, en donde quiera que él esté ahora, estoy segura de que nos está viendo y desea ver a ese corazón latir y a ti ser feliz porque te ama. 

—Eso dijo él.—Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, apenas consciente de lo que escuchaba y decía. 

La mujer sonrió de igual manera y besó a su pequeño hijo en la frente. 

—Sé cuán difícil y doloroso es esto, Han. Todos estamos muy tristes, pero te juro que no te vamos a dejar solo, vamos a seguir adelante porque es lo que él hubiera querido. ¿De acuerdo? 

Jeonghan asintió aún si no sabía si sería capaz de llevar a cabo eso. Quería cumplir su promesa, pero estaba devastado y por el momento solo quería llorar a solas y decirle a Jisoo cuanto lo amaba; quizá, sólo así, podría desahogarse hasta que dejase de doler al menos un poco. 

Podrían ser días, meses o incluso años. No lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello por el momento. 

"Te amaré siempre, Jisoo." Se dijo a sí mismo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse lentamente. Estaba cansado. 

~🌸~


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta del lujoso auto color negro se abrió una vez que se detuvo frente al edificio de costosos apartamentos. Jeonghan descendió de él y una mujer se posó a su lado antes de que caminaran para adentrarse en el lugar. 

—Y dime, ¿qué te parece?—Preguntó la señora Yoon una vez que llegaron al apartamento número 41. 

—Me gusta. Aunque me parece que es demasiado espacioso para que sólo sea yo viviendo aquí.—Confesó con sinceridad, aunque su expresión no denotaba ninguna emoción aparente. 

—Eres mi hijo y mereces tener todas las comodidades del mundo. Ahora que te mudas tú solo quiero asegurarme de que no te falte nada. 

—Te lo agradezco, mamá. 

La mujer sonrió antes de acercarse para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su pequeño. 

—¿Estarás bien? Ya sabes... 

—Estaré bien, mamá. 

—Jeonghan, cariño, quiero que te sientas con toda la confianza de decirme cómo te sientes. Hace dos años te lo dije y ahora lo vuelvo a hacer, yo entiendo tu tristeza, sabes que todos apreciábamos mucho a Jisoo y comprendo tu sentir, conmigo no tienes que ocultar nada. Apoyamos completamente tu decisión de viajar a Gangnam-gu para estudiar y cumplir con tu petición, pero no quiero que sufras con ello, así que si te arrepientes y decides volver a Gangbuk-gu con nosotros no habrá problema alguno, yo no-

—Mamá...—Jeonghan interrumpió tratando de sonreír en forma de agradecimiento.—Estoy muy feliz de que tú y papá siempre me hayan apoyado, y no hablo sólo de esto, sino de todo. De apoyarme cuando confesé estar enamorado de un chico y de aceptar conocerlo y recibirlo en su casa, de verdad lo agradezco mucho. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, le prometí a Jisoo vivir bien y creo que no he podido cumplirlo aún después de dos años de su partida, así que venir aquí es lo último que necesito para cerrar este ciclo. No sabes cuánto he buscado al chico que recibió su corazón y ahora que sé en dónde está, nada me haría más feliz que escucharlo, ver que está bien y que una parte de Jisoo sigue aquí. Te prometo que no voy a deprimirme más, quiero empezar a cumplir con mi promesa y estar en Gangnam me ayudará. Voy a entrar a la universidad, voy a comenzar de nuevo con las asignaturas que perdí en años anteriores y voy a volver a Gangbuk-gu con mi título universitario en la mano para que tanto ustedes como Jisoo estén orgullosos de mí, ¿de acuerdo?—Explicó entre lágrimas, y es que hablar de Jisoo siempre provocaba que el llanto volviera, aunque esta vez en parte por una razón distinta. 

La señora Yoon se encontraba igual que él, sin embargo eso no impidió que tomara a su hijo en un abrazo para depositar más besos en su rostro. 

—Jeonghan, cariño, desde siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y ahora más porque has decidido retomar tu vida. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar, así que si quieres esto, dalo por hecho. Papá y yo te estaremos esperando en casa para cuando vuelvas. 

—Gracias por todo, mamá. Te amo, a ti y a papá.—Jeonghan expresó, dedicándole su primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo. 

—Y yo a ti, cielo. Te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes, espero que esa sonrisa permanezca ahí por mucho tiempo, estoy segura de que ganarás mucha atención en tu nueva escuela. 

Jeonghan sonrió de nuevo, esta vez avergonzado.—Basta. 

—Tan sólo digo la verdad. Ahora vamos a desempacar tus cosas antes de que se haga tarde, luego iremos a comer ese ramen que tanto te gusta, ¿de acuerdo? 

—De acuerdo. 

Y así, la tarde pasó rápidamente. La madre de Jeonghan se encargó de hacer deliciosa comida para unos cuantos días mientras Jeonghan ordenaba sus pertenencias. 

Mudarse a otro lugar significaba adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente, y a pesar de que eso asustaba al chico de ahora cabellos oscuros, se sentía emocionado por finalmente comenzar de nuevo. 

Después de la muerte de Jisoo, Jeonghan había permanecido distante de todo el mundo, casi como si estuviese viviendo en modo automático, yendo de un lado a otro sin ninguna clase de expresión o emoción. Por las noches lloraba mares por horas hasta que caía dormido, aunque pocas horas después ya estaba despierto. 

Durante el día, cuando no tenía que ir a clases, se la pasaba el día entero observando una fotografía que yacía en su buró en la cual se tomaba de la mano con Jisoo en un bello jardín de flores e inevitablemente las lágrimas volvían a aparecer. 

En la escuela las cosas no eran diferentes, el chico que antes era atento, alegre y con las mejores calificaciones, ahora era el joven inexpresivo que sólo asistía para ocupar un asiento. Sus calificaciones bajaron y sólo gracias a sus calificaciones anteriores fue que logró ingresar a la universidad un año después. 

Las cosas no cambiaron, de hecho todo era peor; Jeonghan no prestaba atención a sus clases y en el primer curso reprobó casi todos los cursos, haciéndole hundirse aún más. No tenía amigos para contarles sus problemas y no le interesaba tenerlos. 

No obstante, un día de tantos en los cuales se encontraba en cama, se puso a leer una carta que Jisoo le había hecho años atrás, en la cual, se entre todos sus sentimientos plasmados en el papel, decía que en la universidad todo sería mejor ya que podrían vivir juntos y asistir al mismo lugar. 

Eso lo hizo entrar un poco en razón, sin embargo, aún se sentía devastado por la ausencia de Jisoo, así que esa misma tarde se puso a pensar en una forma para cerrar el ciclo, y fue así que, de tanto y tanto pensar, una idea llegó a su mente. 

Buscaría a la persona que había recibido el corazón de su amado, sería como un regalo del cielo escucharlo por última vez y pensó que sólo así, podría dejar ir a su amor. 

Buscar a la persona le tomó mucho tiempo, afortunadamente sus padres eran personas influyentes con muchos contactos, así que gracias a ello, lograron encontrar a la persona en cuestión. 

Joshua Hong. 20 años, un año más pequeño que él y que, increíblemente, llevaba el mismo apellido que su novio fallecido.

El chico en cuestión residía en Seúl, y más específicamente en Gangnam-gu, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba ese año a la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional de Seul. No conocía su rostro, pero sabía que con saber su nombre era más que suficiente para poder contactarlo. 

Al mismo tiempo, Jeonghan pensó que era buena idea cumplir con lo dicho por Jisoo en esa carta. Aplicaría para el examen de ingreso, se mudaría y asistiría a esa universidad para cursar nuevamente el primer año perdido. Sorpresivamente, el chico que buscaba estudiaba la misma especialidad, por lo cual se facilitaban las cosas. 

Era el plan perfecto. 

Con muchas horas de estudio intensivo, Jeonghan logró un lugar en aquella conocida universidad, y una vez completando el trámite, se mudó el fin de semana antes de comenzar las clases. Así que ahí estaba un sábado por la noche, despidiéndose de su madre quien debía volver a su hogar, y prometiéndole por milésima vez que estaría bien. 

Aquello no era mentira, Jeonghan estaba seguro que sólo necesitaba una cosa para comenzar de nuevo, para dejar de llorar, y eso era encontrar a Joshua Hong para contarle su historia y cumplir con su objetivo. 

Necesitaba escuchar esa bella melodía por última vez, esa música que deleitaba sus oídos siempre que Jeonghan se recostaba en el pecho de Jisoo. Necesitaba oír los latidos del corazón de su amado. 

~🌸~


	3. Chapter 3

El tan ansiado lunes llegó. Jeonghan despertó sin mucha dificultad, eso debido a que había pensado en ese día durante mucho tiempo.

Se miró al espejo en primer lugar, sus ojeras habían disminuido constantemente ya que hacía unos días había podido dormir al menos ocho horas. Era algo extraño, y es que desde lo sucedido años atrás, difícilmente conciliaba el sueño. 

Después de auto-analizarse por unos minutos, se duchó y vistió con el atuendo que se encargó de preparar con semanas de anticipación. Quería que todo saliera bien, después de todo estaba tratando de iniciar de nuevo, ser ese alguien que se había perdido desde la partida de Jisoo. 

—Jisoo...—Jeonghan susurró con pesar. Siempre que mencionaba ese nombre las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos inevitablemente, sin embargo, ahora era una sonrisa ligera lo que adornaba su rostro.—Lo voy a hacer bien. Por ti y por mí. Haré que estés orgulloso.—Dijo a la nada antes de ampliar su sonrisa frente al espejo antes de tomar sus cosas e irse. Su madre le había dicho que debía desayunar, pero a decir verdad no tenía mucho apetito y prefería esperar a la hora del almuerzo. 

Cuando llegó a la universidad, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado al ver tan imponente lugar por sí mismo; Jeonghan sabía que era una de las mejores del país, pero era la primera vez que estaba ahí y a decir verdad no podía evitar sentir emoción al saber que había logrado conseguir un lugar ahí, así que ahí mismo volvió a prometerse a sí mismo que esta vez todo saldría bien y que daría lo mejor de sí mismo. 

—¿También estás impresionado?—Preguntó una voz masculina junto a él y fue entonces que Jeonghan logró salir de su pequeño trance solo para mirar al chico en cuestión.—Me llamo Seungkwan.—Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a Jeonghan quien devolvió el saludo enseguida. No podía evitar sentirse extraño, es decir, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con personas fuera de casa y de repente aparecía ese chico de linda sonrisa a hablarle sin siquiera haber dado un paso dentro de la universidad. Quizá era una señal que decía que tenía que intentar hacer amigos y no iba a desaprovechar, debía hacer un esfuerzo por dejar su timidez a un lado. 

—Jeonghan, mucho gusto. 

—Pues Jeonghan, adoro tu suéter. Algún día tendrás que decirme en dónde lo compraste.—Dijo el chico haciendo sonreír a Jeonghan antes de asentir.

—Claro. 

—Bien. ¿A qué departamento vas? 

—Ciencias sociales. 

—¡¿En serio?! También yo. Oye, ¿no es eso una suerte? Podemos acompañarnos para no sentirnos tan solos. 

Jeonghan sonrió ahora más confiado, ese chico parecía ser muy agradable y a decir verdad pensaba igual que él, así que le dio la razón antes de decidir caminar hacia su aula. 

Mientras iban a su destino, platicaron un poco más y Jeonghan descubrió que Seungkwan venía desde muy en lejos, vivía en Jeju y había tenido que dejar a su familia para estudiar, sin embargo, él lucía muy feliz, justificándose en que cuando se graduara, todo habría valido la pena. Seungkwan era hijo de importantes empresarios, Jeonghan lo había descubierto al escuchar su peculiar apellido; no obstante, él había decidido trabajar en una cafetería cercana para aprender a ser responsable con el dinero y Jeonghan supo que se llevaría bien con ese chico.

Cuando llegaron al aula ya habían muchas personas ahí, así que solo se limitaron a buscar lugares y a los pocos minutos el profesor llegó para dar inicio. Así, las horas pasaron y la primera clase terminó; para Jeonghan todo era nuevo, ahora había aprendido a prestar suficiente atención como para saber que en realidad su futura carrera profesional era un mundo totalmente interesante y extenso, cosa que no había podido apreciar antes debido a su estado de ánimo que no le permitía ser consciente de muchas cosas a su alrededor. 

Un grupo de personas se acercaron a ellos mientras se dirigían a comer el almuerzo, pues al parecer no eran los únicos que se sentían pequeños en tan imponente lugar. Jeonghan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abrumado cuando la mesa compartida para diez personas de repente se llenó y muchas voces hablaban, pero trató de no hacerlo muy notorio, aún así, se limitó solo a escuchar lo que los demás decían, ya sería su turno para hablar, quizá más tarde. 

—Me encanta tu suéter, Jeonghan.—Dijo una chica junto a él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. 

—¿Verdad que es bonito? Yo se lo dije primero.—Seungkwan intervino sonriendo de igual manera haciendo a Jeonghan sonrojarse al recibir de repente las miradas de todos en la mesa. 

—Gracias.—Respondió apenado. 

—Pero sus rasgos faciales tampoco son ninguna broma. Debes ser de esas personas que cuidan mucho su aspecto.—Dijo otro chico que antes se había presentado como Seokmin y que sonreía cada que tenía oportunidad. Los demás en la mesa le dieron la razón enseguida y de pronto todos se encontraban hablando acerca de Jeonghan, logrando que esta vez el aludido se sonrojara, jamás había hablado con tantas personas a la vez y lo que más le sorprendía era que, siendo una prestigiosa universidad en la cual la mayoría de sus estudiantes estaban en una buena posición económica, ninguno de ellos había mencionado algo como el dinero, en lugar de eso hablaban de cosas triviales que resultaban más interesantes y eso hacía a Jeonghan sentirse cómodo. 

La conversación siguió su curso durante la hora del almuerzo y Jeonghan se sentía tan bien que por un momento había olvidado su principal objetivo: buscar al chico que había recibido el corazón de Jisoo. 

—¿Conocen a Joshua Hong?—Jeonghan preguntó de repente en un corto momento de silencio. Sabía que los departamentos de la mayoría de las universidades organizaban actividades semanas previas al inicio de clases, lo cual daba oportunidad de conocerse antes. Jeonghan no había podido asistir a ellas debido a que en ese entonces se encontraba arreglando todo lo de su nuevo departamento, así que la oportunidad no había podido darse. 

Todos los chicos en la mesa respondieron negativamente ante aquella pregunta haciendo a Jeonghan decepcionarse un poco. Quizá ese chico tampoco había podido asistir, así que ahora debía buscarlo por su cuenta, aunque le aliviaba un poco saber que al menos estaban en el mismo departamento. 

—¿Pasa algo con él?—Seungkwan preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión decepcionada de Jeonghan. 

—Nada, no te preocupes.—Respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, esta vez hablando más animadamente y Jeonghan volviéndose a olvidar del asunto, al menos por el momento, ya tendría tiempo al salir para preguntar por él en alguna parte. 

Mientras caminaban, Jeonghan vio a lo lejos a un chico al otro extremo del pasillo que hizo que sus piernas dejaran de responderle. Tenía lindo rostro perfilado, sus ojos ocre rasgados pero grandes y unas características bolsitas por debajo los hacían aún más llamativos; sus labios perfectamente delineados estaban en línea recta, sin ninguna expresión y sus orejas tenían un brillo característico a causa de los piercings que las adornaban. 

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Su mente le jugaba una broma de muy mal gusto o acaso simplemente estaba imaginando cosas debido a que pensaba en ello siempre? 

El chico en cuestión era idéntico a Jisoo, sólo que a diferencia de su castaño novio, este chico lucía una cabellera color negra y ligeramente más larga y su expresión sonriente y alegre que había visto por años ahora era seria y sin ninguna clase de expresión. 

—¿Jeonghan?—Seungkwan dijo, sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos, lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad de nuevo. 

—¿Qué sucede?—Jeonghan preguntó, desviando la mirada de aquella imagen que ahora desaparecía entre la multitud que se dirigía a sus clases. 

—Pues dímelo tú. Te quedaste ahí parado de repente.

—Oh... solo... recordé que debo hacer unas compras al salir y supongo que me distraje. Lo siento...

—Entiendo. Si quieres puedo acompañarte más tarde. Tengo algo de tiempo libre antes de ir al trabajo. 

—Eso sería genial. Gracias.

Seungkwan sonrió.—No es nada. Ahora vamos a clases, el profesor está por llegar. 

Jeonghan asintió y se dejó llevar por su nuevo amigo, aunque esta vez no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto. La imagen parecía tan real que era imposible olvidarlo, sin embargo puso todo su esfuerzo por prestar atención en clase, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo aún si la imagen de Jisoo aparecía en su mente una y otra vez. 

La clase finalizó por fin y el grupo se reunió nuevamente, al parecer planeaban hacer una pequeña reunión el viernes por la noche en un pequeño café para estudiantes y todos parecían estar emocionados con la idea; Jeonghan de nuevo solo se limitaba a escuchar, a decir verdad las fiestas nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero asistir a ellas y divertirse estaba entre sus planes para alegrarse un poco, así que les prestaba atención mientras otras personas de su clase se acercaban al salir del aula. 

Jeonghan observaba como todos salían poco a poco y cuando la última persona salió, nuevamente Jeonghan quedó inmóvil. El mismo chico que había visto antes estaba ahí, saliendo del aula y caminando en sentido contrario sin prestar el más mínimo interés a su clase reunida en el pasillo. 

No cabía duda. Era él. Jisoo estaba ahí, y por más que Jeonghan quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que era solo producto de su imaginación, no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran en automático en dirección al chico. 

Entre más cerca estaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad. Quería pensar que era un sueño, pero todo se veía más real conforme se acercaba y supo que todo era verdadero cuando finalmente una de sus manos tocó el hombro del chico. 

—Espera.—Jeonghan alcanzó a decir apenas en un susurro. 

El chico se giró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jeonghan no pudo evitar deshacerse en llanto frente al joven que lo miraba totalmente confundido. 

—Jisoo.—Jeonghan dijo antes de abrazarse a él. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía tan irreal que pensó que si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca. 

~🌸~


End file.
